Adonis Is A Jerk
by Hopeless Cherub
Summary: Darien arrives at Serena's school and turn things upside down for her. With Rei as a school queen, defiance is the last thing Mina wants Serena to run into. Better summary inside. Rating probably harsh.
1. Adonis I

Adonis Is A Jerk  
  
written by Hopeless Cherub  
  
28.09.02  
  
Summary: When Darien De Lucca walks into the life of Serena Chartwell as a new student in school, he reeks havoc upon her mind and heart. Is she willing to defy school queen and bitch, Rei, to prove to him she isn't like the latter, judging people by their looks? And what will come of her defiance? [AN: I think that is the worst summary on the face of the earth. Oh well! --;;]  
  
Adonis I  
  
"I cannot believe you just did that, Sere. Telling Rei off like that. You've got to be insane! You know how she gets when she's pissed. She'll make you a reject for the rest of your life and . . ." my best friend Mina droned on.  
  
Belive me when I say that I go to the most hierarchic school in the universe. And Rei just happened to be named Queen. She decides if you're 'In' or 'Out' by just looking at you and there is no way you can change that. Only she can.  
  
So just a few minutes ago, I yelled at her when she poured milk on Melvin just because he happened to brush past her in the cafeteria. I bet she's fuming right now at my public display of defiance. Or not . . .  
  
Rei walked up to me with one of her so-called charming smiles plastered on her face. It couldn't get any faker.  
  
She smiled at me 'sweetly' and said, "Sere, I didn't think the whole fiasco in the caf was called for. I GUESS I owe you an apology."  
  
Her apologies meant nothing. They were worth a yen in the States [AN: No offense intended]. But I played along with her and forgave her under the pleading glare of Mina.  
  
I was on Rei's 'In' side for God knows what reason and Mina insisted that I don't screw it up unless I wanted to have the most miserable high school years of my life.  
  
I snapped back to attention when I heard Rei's annoying voice spreading a little more gossip.  
  
"You know, I heard there's some new guy arriving today. Let's just hope he's ho-" She made the most disgusted face and turned back to me. I was hardly listening in the first place but I picked up what she said next.  
  
"Like OMG! Don't look now but there's like the most hideous thing I've ever seen step into this school."  
  
I turned and nearly felt my legs tremble. HE was nothing like what Rei said. The silkiest black hair, midnight blue eyes and a faint smile to make my heart melt. I could have slapped Rei for calling him hideous.  
  
As I stared, I barely heard Rei cussing about how ugly the 'puke green' blazer was and how the glasses made him look a hundred years older and how he was totally in the 'Out' group.  
  
I saw him reach into his bag and pull out his schedule. The second he looked down, a passerby bumped into him and a few books tumbled out of his arms right in front of me. We bent down to pick them up at the same time [AN: Not too cliched I hope?]. Our eyes met and I smiled at him. Time stopped in my mind and I held his gaze. He smiled back and it seemed as if we shared a secret that no one else could know. My fingers froze on the edge of a text book and I lost track of where I was. Rei didn't matter anymore. Rejection didn't matter anymore. That was until Mina cleared her throat exaggeratedly and kneed my shoulder. I blinked and lost sight of his hypnotizing orbs. I looked up and saw Rei glaring at me and Mina with another one of her pleading looks. I sighed and picked up his books as fast as I could and handed them to him. I turned away quickly. If I looked once more at him, I don't think I could ever pull away.  
  
I felt his small smile fade when my back turned on him and Rei huffed past with Mina tugging me by. I heard Miss Queen say, "I can't believe they let things like that come here."  
  
I gaped at her remark and turned one last time to see him frown. He certainly heard Rei. He met my eyes one last time and I could have sworn I saw disappointment in them.  
  
;--; ---[ a poor attempt at reproducing Serena's meatballs]   
  
I don't think I heard a thing around me for the rest of the day. No one could compare to him anymore. Not even Andrew who I had a crush on for a year or so.  
  
I don't think I was obsessed. Maybe just possessed. By curiosity and . . . Can't think straight anymore. This isn't like me.  
  
"Sere! This isn't like you to space out for ten minutes. You haven't touched a thing on your plate. You're always the first one done in ten seconds flat." Mina said with concern and a pinch of mockery to go with her last comment.  
  
I sighed and pushed my plate away. "I'm gonna go get some air. Eat it if you want."  
  
I got up and walked past our table. Passing by Rei, I cursed her for her evil ways. Guys were swooning, and I mean literally, in her presence. God, it was sickening. I felt her glare at me for a second and then I walked out the door.  
  
  
  
The cool breeze felt good on my face as I walked away from the school building. I still had about forty minutes until next period and intended on spending it away from the throngs of noisy people in the cafeteria.  
  
About four blocks away, I realized how far I had gone and stopped in front of the coffee shop. I stepped in to find it practically empty. Unusual for lunch hours. I ordered a cappucino and walked to the magazine rack. Picking up one of them, I went to sit on the plush sofa placed in a section of the shop. My order came a few seconds later and I sipped the drink slowly. My eyes scanned over the pages of the magazine, not seeing the words. The caffeine wasn't working for me.  
  
I looked up when the little bell at the door rang and I nearly spit out the bit of cappucino in my mouth. HE had just walked in. He spoke briefly to the person at the counter and then sat at a table not far away.  
  
I put the magazine down and then got the nerve to get up and walk over to him. He didn't look up. I pulled up a chair and sat opposite him. Maybe that would catch his attention. He glanced up form the book he was reading and then looked back down. I sighed, exasperated by his behaviour. This Adonis just had to ignore me now.  
  
His coffee came and he sipped slowly while I watched him intently. Gradually, I felt him get annoyed.  
  
"Aren't you afraid Rei will find you here with someone that's labeled 'Out'," he said without looking up at me. He took another sip.  
  
I froze at his words. He seemed so cold now. I tugged at one of my signature meatball streams; something i did when nervous and such.  
  
I straightened up and replied bluntly, "No."  
  
He finally raised his eyes and lifted an eyebrow. I noticed he had ditched the glasses. It just added to the spectacularity of his features.  
  
"Elaborate on that," he said without a hint of emotion.  
  
"I don't give a damn about what Rei thinks and she can just go kiss my ass for all I care."  
  
He tsked at me. "Such profanities coming from you. It's alarming."  
  
I wanted to slap him there and then. His looks didn't matter at that moment. I seem to get aggravated at times and the only thing I think about is slapping someone.  
  
"Did you want me to say something with vocabulary coming from someone with an IQ of 300?"  
  
He lowered his eyes again but I could see mockery coming from them.  
  
"Do you even have an IQ of 100?"  
  
I practically screamed of irritation. I could have sworn he was doing this on purpose.  
  
"Jerk," I muttered under my breath. I returned to my cold cappucino.  
  
"Meatball Head."  
  
I stared at him with hatred coming out of my eyes like lasers. That morning didn't exist in my mind anymore. The impression he made now had changed everything.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"I dare, Meatball Head."  
  
I slammed my cappucino down on the table, making it slosh around in the process. Standing up abrubtly, I bade him a gruff goodbye.  
  
Just before turning, I heard him say, "I know you like me, Serena."  
  
  
  
"That arrogant pig. Ooooh, I just ought to smash his head in." I then stopped in my tracks, recalling his last words. "How in the name of God does he know my name?!?" I shrugged at the thought and continued ranting under my breath.  
  
"Sere! Earth to Serena!" I saw a blur in front of my eyes. Something moving around frantically. Focussing, I saw a hand. Grabbing it in frustration, I yelled, "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I've been calling you for two minutes! What's up with you today?" Lita, another one of my good friends, stepped in front of me. The tall brunette was sporting a look of pure confusion in seeing my absentmindedness.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing my ass. Mina tells me you've been acting a little weirdly today. You didn't even eat lunch!"  
  
"Is that so surprising? I had a cappucino instead, okay?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows at this.  
  
"It didn't do you much good. You look as if you're sleepwalking in the streets. And to add to that, you're talking to yourself in the process! I'd think you were a psycho if I didn't know any better."  
  
I sighed for like the umpteenth time that day.  
  
I needed to go home. I'd just fake being sick, which wouldn't be that hard considering the state I was in and then be able to convince my mom.  
  
"I'm going home. Call me if I have any homework." With that said I trudged away.  
  
"But you never do your homework in the first place!" Lita called after Serena. "God that girl's lost it today."  
  
XD XD XD XD XD  
  
AN: HEllo to all! Thank you for reading!  
  
I sound like a maniac there. Anyhoo, this is sorta my first fic. Well it's the first one that has a whole chapter. Hoping to get more up as soon as possible but school is a pretty big obstacle. Review for me and please send me suggestions on the plot 'cause I don't think I know what's gonna happen all the time. And warn me if it gets too corny.  
  
I find it hilarious that Rei thinks Darien is hideous. I didn't mention his name yet but you know it's him right?  
  
Ciao  
  
hopelesscherub@hotmail.com 


	2. Adonis II

[AN: Je m'excuse! Je m'excuse! Pardonne-moi dear readers. For all of you that have read the first chapter and have been waiting for this one, I am completely sorry about the wait. And school is no excuse cuz I hardly had much to do. You can tell by the date down there that this has been on my computer for a while without making it to FF.Net. All in all, I'm sorry again for the wait. Bonne Lecture!]  
  
Adonis Is A Jerk  
  
written by Hopeless Cherub  
  
29.09.02  
  
Adonis II  
  
I got home a few minutes later and stood on the front steps for a few mintues. After making a few sick looking faces at the door, I chose the right one and stepped in.  
  
"Ken, honey? Is that you? What are you doing home so early?"  
  
I faked a groan and stumbled into the kitchen. My mother gasped the mintue she saw me.  
  
"Serena! What happened to you. OMG, OMG, OMG. Does your head hurt? What about your tummy? Can you stand straight?"  
  
"A little. Major cramp. Sorta," I answered her rushed questions. I coughed up a bit and then leaned on the door frame.  
  
"Oh gosh! Is it your menstruations." She paused. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?!?"  
  
I sighed. "No, mom. I'm still entirely chaste in every possible way."  
  
"Phew. Get upstairs and take a shower. Climb in bed right after. I'll call your school and then I'll be up with a bowl of chicken soup."  
  
She pushed me up the stairs and shut the door to the bathroom. Turning on the the tap, I stripped down and stepped into the tepid water.  
  
  
  
"Sere, Lita and Mina told me you went home. I hope you're okay. It seems you've been acting strangely today," Ami stated with concern.  
  
Another one of my friends caring too much today. I sighed and responded, "I'm fine Ames. Nothing to worry about." I then lowered my voice. "And I'm not sick either."  
  
"Oh good. Well, if you're up to it, we're meeting at the arcade at five. Can you fake feeling better too?" She said with a giggle. She had become a lot more lighthearted these days, ever since she got paired up with some Greg guy in chemistry. Maybe a little real life chemistry was going on in the process.  
  
"I'll try to make it. I think I can work something out. You know me."  
  
We said goodbye and I hung up. My mom came in a few minutes later and I snapped out of my recollections of the day.  
  
"You feeling better hon?" Her head was partially inside my room.  
  
"Yeah, a little. The girls were concerned and so they called." I kept the sick look on my face. "Is it okay if I go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will do me some good?"  
  
It wasn't a lie. Just not the complete truth. Not the same thing according to me.  
  
My mother seemed to be debating with herself. She gave up the struggle and just let me go. "Wear something warm. I know it's not that cold, but you might get sicker than you already are." With that she left.  
  
I giggled at my little act.  
  
  
  
Out in the open again, I realised how late in the year it was already. Autumn leaves had started disconnecting themselves from branches and fell to the ground in little piles around the park. I pulled up my baby blue knee-length cardigan to my chin.  
  
If the girls were waiting for me in the arcade, they would surely have shared opinions on my "condition." I'd be in for an interrogation too. 'Exasperating friends I have, huh?' I asked my conscious. No reply. I sighed at my stupidity.  
  
I arrived at the arcade a while later. I had trudged along, all through the park, and was already unfashionably half an hour late. Lita would be a little impatient, Mina would be extremely and paranoidly worried and Ami, well Ami would just sit there quietly, thinking to herself in her own reserved way. Typical, n'est-ce pas?  
  
So I ran in the traditional way, the way they all expected me to enter. I wanted to seem as indifferent about whatever had happened that day as possible.  
  
But no, God had to throw me Adonis on the way [AN: For whoever doesn't understand the whole Adonis thing, Sere compares dark-haired stranger, Darien, to him. And to answer another question . . . This is a Serena/Darien fic. What else am I capable of writing?].  
  
So (after pressing the play button), I ran in and hit HIM. Bang! right in the chest.  
  
Of course, I didn't know it was him, but I did find out a second later.  
  
"Geez Meatball Head, are you blind?"  
  
I snapped away from my blank staring at the scene before me and played along with his words. I got the lost look in my eyes (which was all too easy for me) and looked around me.  
  
"What? Who said that?" I continued looking around.  
  
I heard him groan at my reaction. Internally, I laughed at my so-called quick thinking and ended my little display.  
  
"Is anyone there? Is it Jerk?" Walking towards the booth where my friends were seated, I groped around "blindly", getting away from him.  
  
Although the temptation was strong, I didn't turn around.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mina whispered loudly. Half the people in the arcade had turned around to our direction.  
  
I giggled. "Oh nothing."  
  
"It seems she's met this new guy before," Ami pointed out.  
  
"SERE!!! You know he's an outtie. If Rei catches you talking to them . . ." She pointed to her neck and pretended to slit it while making the weird sound in the process.  
  
"I don't see why you worry so much Mina. It's not like she's here."  
  
"Not like whose here, Serena?" The high pitched voice tainted with mockery and premature evil sounded behind me.  
  
"You." Mina's eyes bulged at my straightforward reply and started banging her forehead on the table, muttering constantly, "She's done for."  
  
"Is that so? And what would happen if I were here?" she asked with an annoying inquisitive tone.  
  
"You mean what happened. It seems that it's against your law to talk to someone labeled 'Out'. And I've been informed that BAD things will happen if I do. Guess what? I did. Is there a sentence for such a HORRID crime?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm at the last line.  
  
Mina started whimpering in protest against what I had just said and intensified her head-banging. Lita could only smile, repressing a giggle. Ami stared at my sudden boldness. They were surely all thinking the same thing: "What happened to the Serena we all use to know?"  
  
Rei didn't seem to be that influenced by what I had just said. She smiled cockily and then gave a small laugh.  
  
"My Serena. The cat sure as hell hasn't got your tongue. But about your sentence. I don't have one. You talk to an outtie, fine. But just out of curiosity, who is this unblessed one?"  
  
I smirked at her question. She had a sentence for me. It really depended on who I had talked to. But, of course, she didn't want anyone to know that.  
  
Glancing at Ami and Lita, I knew they knew what Rei was really asking. Mina was still oblivious to it all, looking up to Rei as if she was a sudden angel, blessing and sparing me from her own rath.  
  
"That new guy. . . " It then dawned on me that I didn't know his name. I laughed at that.  
  
I caught Rei's split-second reaction and frowned. Her eyes had bugged out and she got this worried reaction on her face. It wiped off a second later, replaced by coolness and fake disgust.  
  
"You mean Darien De Lucca? What a joke! YOU talked to HIM. The irony of it all."  
  
I didn't catch the meaning of it. There was no irony . . . I don't think she knew what the word meant.  
  
But I knew his name . . . Darien De Lucca. How dreamy! I slapped myself mentally and then spat mentally at the Jerk's name.  
  
I shrugged and waited for Rei to say something.  
  
"Well," she started snootily, "Good for you. Did you have a nice conversation?"  
  
I felt like shoving it in her face. The fact that I had talked to Darien worried her to no extent. Reason: unknown.  
  
"Yes, I did. Nice guy really. Quite funny," I lied. He was the complete opposite.  
  
"Oh." It was all she could say.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something about it? She's breaking the interaction rule, isn't she?" my dear friend Lita piped in. I could tell she wanted to know what Rei was going to do just as much as I did. She leaned in intently, waiting for an answer. Mina got the whole horrified look on her face and silently nudged her, pleading her to shut up.  
  
"Oh no! What do you expect me to do? Make her an outtie? What do I have to gain?" She plastered a sweet smile on her face.  
  
Before Lita or I could say anything to counter her remark, Mina gasped out her own.  
  
"Rei, you're so kind not to do anything abo--" Lita clamped her hand over Mina's mouth before she could kiss up to Rei any further.  
  
"I think this conversation is over," she added.  
  
Rei shrugged and then left, but not before shooting a glance at me, some kind of twisted hatred brimming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
Our table grew silent as Lita let go of Mina. Ami stayed quiet, but suspiciously annoying with a damned smirk on her mouth.  
  
"Am I really funny, Meatball Head?" a male voice spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
[AN: Guess who? Of course you know. I never mentioned he left. So yeah . . . Anyhoo, third chapter will be up soon, maybe. I know this chapter wasn't much but I'll try to make a lot more progress in the next one. Suggestions in the plot are VERY welcome. I like to know what the readers like. I also try my best to make the whole thing humourous but I don't have the greatest sense of humour myself. I suggest reading 'Operation Mr. Right' if you'd like a good laugh. Thanx to all reviewers. Salut.] 


	3. Adonis III Note

Attention people!  
  
Okay, I'm being a real bitch doing what I'm about to do but ti's for my sanity. I think. I'm cutting out half of the third chapter for rewrite. I think it's crappy and not really what I was expected for a chapter. The whole dim lit private room was warped so I'm gonna do something about it so get the story back on track. My sources of inspiration are screwing up my plot so I'm trying to get things straightened out. Sorry, sorry, sorry for the inconveniences. I'll put up a hockey scene again for all those fans out there and few things pointed out by Alexiel have been fixed. I just can't seem to be able to write anymore. Luckily, exams are over and I work on this about every night I can. So it'll be up soon. I gotta go check on my inspiration. I can feel the hatred out there. Please don't yell at me. I'll get it up tomorrow probably.  
  
11.11.2002  
  
Adonis Is A Jerk  
  
written by Hopeless Cherub  
  
10.27.02 Revised 11.08.02 Suspended 11.11.02  
  
Adonis III  
  
My heart skipped a beat at the voice that penetrated the silence. HE could do this sort of thing to me. HE, who I had sworn to hate with every molecule of my body. Adonis a.k.a. Darien De Lucca a.k.a. JERK. Just my freaking luck!  
  
Ami stifled a giggle and coughed. Lita remained impassive. Mina . . . well let's just say that you could see a bubble over her head with an escape route forming.  
  
"Hmm?" This guy irked me to no extent. "And nice too, huh? Great use of adjectives. Did they come from a Mensa guidebook or did you think them up all on your own?" He WAS doing this on purpose.  
  
I stood up at that and swiveled around on my heels and face the booth behind me. There he was, staring at me from the other side of the table.  
  
"God damnit! What makes you think I'm profoundly stupid?!? Did I ever say two plus two makes five? Or that the sun revolves around the earth?"  
  
"You just did." It wasn't much on his part but it got me piqued.  
  
"It was an example you narcissistic ogre! And stop attacking me like that!" I was whining again. And then I realized he was going to mock me for the use of a twelve-lettered word in my sentence.  
  
"I'm impressed. Narcissistic." He seemed to have acquired a newfound appreciation for me. I didn't need his appreciation.  
  
"So I'm smart all of a sudden, huh?" I was stubborn and promised myself to always contradict him. I would be the one to irk him . . . Eventually.  
  
"I guess so, Meatball Head. I must say that you amaze me every time we meet." He started counting off his fingers. "First, you show me that you can change from different to indifferent in a second flat. Then you show me that profanities are a girl's best defense mechanism. And now . . . fourteen-lettered words come out in the blink of an eye. What next, I wonder?" [AN: I don't really get what I just wrote but just say you understand for me.]  
  
Before I could say another word, Andrew cut in. He had been staring at us from the counter, as had the rest of the arcade customers. God, I was embarrassed!  
  
"Sere! Not another word from you. And Darien, leave the poor girl alone. She's not stupid, ok? My customers aren't moving and that's not good business. Take it outside if you're gonna continue!"  
  
"I'd rather be in a pile of dung than alone with you!" I shot at Darien.  
  
"I can arrange that, Meatball Head."  
  
"DID YOU TWO HEAR WHAT I SAID?"  
  
Andrew stormed over to us and pushed us toward the entrance. Lita had gotten up and joined him, hauling me to the gates of freedom and hell, all at the same time.  
  
I dug my heels into the tiles, but to no prevail. Lita was way too strong for me.  
  
Just before she shoved me out, I hissed at her, "Lita, You're gonna pay."  
  
"Oh, that's fine with me." And with that, the sliding doors closed behind me.  
  
  
  
So that's where I'm cutting it. The rest needs to be rethought. It plagues my freaking mind. Godd damnit. Sorry again. 


End file.
